Malassa
Malassa is a main character in Vigilance Chronicles and the main antagonist of the franchise. She is an alpha female Dragos, a dragon species that appeared alongside the dinosaurs in prehistoric Saurotopia, whereby she is the matriarch of a dragon clan. Since that time, she has been culminating a plan of millions of years to wipe out the entire race of dinosaurs and other prehistoric civilians of Saurotopia in place for herself and her dragon kind and become the planet's dominant and sole species. Malassa is also the co-founder of the Shadow (later known as Shadow of the Pure in the later years) with the help of her proclaimed apprentice, the Dreamslayer, in the present day. Evil, power-hungry, intelligent and manipulative, Malassa is the mastermind of the many atrocities to Vigilance and his family, to break his spirit and discourage him from defeating her and destroying her plans as prophesied after the murdering of his cousin Sally. She knows the existence of the Power Gems, crystals of infinite elemental power, and desires to obtain them, before Vigilance can get them, for her growing power as part of her plan of dominance on Saurotopia. In 2014 S.E., Saurotopia has placed a bounty on Malassa for her role in the massacre of the Raja Hotel, designated her as a wanted terrorist along with the Shadow. Overview Appearance Malassa, like all the other Dragos, which are one of the two prehistoric races of dragons on Saurotopia, have a bird-like appearance with long necks and a bipedal stance. The two pointed and curved horns sprouting from the back of the top of her skull are one of the biggest, larger than those of the other dragons but only surpassed by that of her mate Urgash. Her pair of wings makes her immensely large, having a wingspan and her total length of up to 15 meters (50 feet). As an adult female, Malassa has distinctive yellow colouration on her wings and back, but this is later converted to purple after her rebirth based on the effects of the Purple Power Gem of Darkness used to resurrect her. The jewel also affects her fiery breath, turning it into a bright blast of purple flame. Personality TBA Weapons and Abilities TBA Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series TBA Possession TBA Sabotage TBA Terrorize TBA Utopia TBA Vengeance TBA Commando Vigilance TBA Civilian Series TBA Nefarious TBA Obsession TBA Prey TBA Retribution TBA Killed Victims * Sally Gatherer (Caused) * Talon Hunter (Indirectly Caused) * Elrond Layton (Indirectly Caused) * Mika Miles / Debbie (Indirectly Caused) * Tankie Probert (Indirectly Caused) * Scorpio Achilles (Indirectly Caused) * Maximillian (Indirectly Caused) * Poland Chucks (Indirectly Caused) * Jodie Rosie (Indirectly Caused) * Tyrone * Liza Riley (Indirectly Caused) * Mike Brces (Caused) * Colonel Samuel (Indirectly Caused) * Steven Chong (Indirectly Caused) * Rachana (Indirectly Caused) * Sabella (Indirectly Caused) * The Dreamslayer * Numerous counts of Saurotopians * Numerous counts of Carnage State of Liberation militants * Numerous counts of Uber Tyrant Police Force militants * Numerous counts of Undead Trivia * Malassa shares the same name of the purple dragon that appeared in Heroes Might and Magic V. The many titles that describe her are also implemented as her alias. * Malassa's hunt for the Power Gems, the elemental crystals of infinite power, for her quest for power, is similar to Thanos finding the Infinity Stones in the Marvel franchise. * TBA